


Casus Fortuitus

by serenililly



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Far too much kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Scratching, Shower Sex, Smut, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenililly/pseuds/serenililly
Summary: If ever you were searching for heaven, surely you had found it in the touch of Yoongi’s lips.





	Casus Fortuitus

"...For fuck's sake, Park."

The now common phrase was the first to roll around in your head as you were tugged from the deep, comfortable clutches of your subconscious by the familiar, but currently too loud chiming of your phone. You peeked open an eye only to close it in irritation. It was still clearly pitch black outside as no hint of light was streaming through your curtains, which meant your boss had either better be texting because he was currently experiencing the sweet release of death or be prepared to enjoy the sweet release of death when you wrapped your fingers around his throat in the morning.

Somewhat soothed by the thought of his impending end, you reached to your nightstand, feeling around until you clutched your phone and squinting at the screen as your vision adjusted. And all thoughts of causing your boss bodily harm vanished when you saw the name that was hovering on your notifications.

**_Min Yoongi_ ** _ : Are you home? _

Was he insane? Sure, he'd told you he liked to work late nights or even had gigs at clubs until early morning. But why would he be texting you at - you squinted again at your phone's much too bright screen - two in the morning? A twinge of worry flashed through you and you panicked, hoping he wasn't in some kind of danger.

**_Y/N_ ** _ : It’s two in the morning, where else would I be? Are you ok? _

**_Min Yoongi_ ** _ : I’m fine, I'm coming over _

Ok. So he was fine, but he was also actually insane.

**_Y/N_ ** _ : What?! But I’m sleeping!! _

You thought about your state of undress and added-

**_Y/N_ ** _ : I’m not wearing any makeup and I’m in my pajamas _

**_Min Yoongi_ ** _ : I’m hurrying, woman _

**_Min Yoongi_ ** _ : Damn _

You groaned, leaning your head back against your pillow and squinting again at the bright light of your phone before letting it drop beside you. Why hadn't you had the sense to silence the damn thing, you berated yourself, forgetting in your sleepy haze that your wonderful attorney of a boss loved to task you with research projects, laundry pickups, and that one time, a drunken booty call, all in the middle of the night.

You sighed and picked up your phone again, looking over the conversation to make sure you hadn't dreamt it. It felt a little premature somehow, him assuming he was allowed access to your apartment in the middle of the night or him seeing you in your unmade state like this when you'd only slept together the one time. As your thoughts wandered backward, your hand went to your ear, fingers tracing the little silver hoop that you still hadn't dared to unclip.

“I need to go, or I’ll get questions I don’t feel like answering.”

You heard the words rumble against your ear through his chest, and then he was leaning up, forcing you to roll off to the side, much to your displeasure. He sat up, hovering next to you, his body dimming the light coming from your bedside lamp.

You watched him tug at his own ear for a moment before shaking the little metal ring in front of you, pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Well, you half-watched, a little distracted by the creamy skin of his bare neck and chest and the smooth bands of muscle wrapping his arms and torso, now back-lit in the low, soft-white of the room. And you were a little more than distracted by the fading, red blossoms you'd left along that very neck and chest a short time ago.

"I should leave you with something, I think. So you don't forget about me while I’m gone," he said in that low, rolling way he spoke, blurring the edges of his words together ever so slightly.

With great difficulty, you dragged your eyes from his body and refocused, eyeing the little hunk of metal warily in his hand. "I can guarantee I won't forget you," you assured him. "You'll only be in Japan for five days."

"Then-" he started and lowered his hands towards you, tongue between his teeth as he clipped the little earring into your skin. "-you won't mind this. Let’s call it a token of fond remembrance."

You giggled at his nerve, putting your hand to your ear to finger the new accessory. The metal still held the warmth from his body and you eyed the other half of the pair, still fastened to his ear.

"It feels a little like you're tagging me," you mumbled and watched as his eyes lit up in amusement. Of course he would light up at the thought of placing some kind of ownership on you. If the past few hours had taught you anything, the man had a definite, albeit non-traditional love for feeling in control.

"If you want to call it that. As long as it reminds you that I'll be back for you."

Sleep had sounded so good that, as your thoughts drifted towards the past, your body had somehow fallen back into sleeps pillowy, warm hold. So when the high, clear sound of your doorbell angrily snatched you back, every muscle in you tensed from the interruption. You sat up, your heart fluttering in your chest as you tried to remember exactly how your legs were supposed to work.

As you swung them over the side of the mattress, the bell sounded again and you groaned audibly, hoping that the great, big dummy responsible for all that noise could hear your displeasure, regardless that the door was on the other side of the apartment. You turned on your lamp so you could see without tripping and made your way to the entrance, cracking the door open just a bit.

A set of dark eyes greeted you on the other side, looking just about as sleepy as you felt. And though his face mask covered his chin and his cap hid the rest of his hair, you would know those eyes anywhere.

“Hello, great, big dummy,” you grumbled. His left eyebrow shifted upward at the name and you smiled at your wit before pulling the door open a bit more. Yoongi stepped inside and as he kicked off his shoes, you responsibly locked the place up, then made an about face and headed for the only place you wanted to be at that moment: on top of your pillow.

Unfortunately for your ambitions, a hand slipped around your waist and halted your movements.

"Come back here," he grumbled, and pulled you back until your chest was against his, your legs lining up between his own and his hands settling around your hips. You took in a short breath and inhaled him, the vague scent of vanilla and upscale leather combined with the hours of work he's no doubt put in that day. Intoxicated from the one whiff, you almost wanted to bury your face in his neck right there. But the desperate need for sleep was catching up to you quickly.

You opened your mouth to whine about him snatching you from your goal, but stopped short as your tired eyes focused on his face. The small smile on his lips and the way his bangs dusted across his earth-colored eyes gave you pause. The sense that those same eyes are drinking you in as you held your tongue had you waking up just enough to register the coolness of his clothes against your bare skin. One of his hands left your hip and rose up, squeezing your earlobe, lazily rolling the earring he'd left there almost week ago between his fingers.

“It’s probably not very wise to answer the door in the middle of the night dressed like this,” he said in a quiet voice, still rolling the metal, and unfortunately also the sensitive skin of your ear, between his fingers. His other hand slid further down and around your backside, slipping underneath the hem of your very short pajama shorts and further under your panties, cupping your bare cheek in his hand.

“It's probably not a good idea to show up at my place at two-thirty in the morning when I've got to be up for work at six either,” you countered, drawing a short rumble of a laugh from his lips. As much time as you had spent together these past few months he definitely had to know how worthless you were without sleep.

Yoongi dropped his hand from your ear, instead leaning forward a little to press his lips into the crook of your neck, grazing the skin with a feather-light kiss.

“True,” he breathed against you and you might’ve shuddered at the contact if you’d had the energy. Somewhere in the back of your consciousness you really wish you had it. But all you could focus on was the time. It was after two in the morning, you had work in the morning, and your very progressive boss would have a fit if you rolled in looking anything but a pretty picture, even if it was only because it made his suggestive comments all the more satisfying. You leaned away from Yoongi ever so slightly and he paused for a moment before lifting his head and meeting your eyes. You sighed internally, wondering how someone could look so tired and so maddeningly attractive at the same time.

“As happy as I am to see you again, is there any chance I’ll be getting back to sleep in the next five minutes or so? Since that’s kind of what I was in the middle of…” You trailed off a bit, not sure if you would be disappointed if he said no or not. Yoongi chuckled, giving your butt a light squeeze before removing his hands from you entirely.

“Well, what do you think I came here for?” he questioned as if you were some kind of fool for asking, tugging off his beanie and running his fingers through his dark hair before setting off down the hall towards your bedroom.

You bit back your exasperation, because frankly you were too tired, and headed off after him. At least he was giving you hope that you’d be back in dreamland sometime soon. He was already tugging off his shirt when you reached the room, standing next to your bed, revealing the smooth skin of his back. Just like before, in that same soft, white light.

He glanced back at you in the doorway and gave a lop-sided, half-smile before turning back towards the bed and undoing the belt of his pants.

“Admiring your handiwork? You really did a number on me,” he remarked, and you did not miss the smugness. You took a few steps forward and reached out, laying a hand on his barely warm skin. A few small, pink marks lined his back, unnoticeable now unless you were up close.

“You earned these,” you said playfully, running your fingers across the darkest line. Your ring finger, where the nail tended to grow the longest for some reason. The memories of that night bled through your exhaustion, sending a warm tingle up your spine and down your legs.

Yoongi turned and threw his clothes and socks across your dresser, remaining as comfortable as he pleased in his dark-colored boxer-briefs.

"Thanks to your markings, my roommates are having fun speculating who I could possibly be dating and what a wild girl she must be," he complained inside a yawn, stretching his arms up as he did so, the band of his underwear slipping dangerously low down his hips for a moment.

And then he promptly collapsed into your bed and in an unsurprising turn, wrapped himself around the very thing you had been pining for since that first text message came through: your pillow.

You crossed your arms and he responded with a yawn. "At least I can sleep here now without explanation."

He glanced up at you after a moment of quiet. "What's the matter, kitten? Not sleepy anymore?"

Kitten. This son of a bitch.

"You barge into my place in the middle of the night, making yourself comfortable on my side of the bed, shoving your face into my pillow, and you're asking me what's the matter?" you complained, your voice much less irritated and much more of a whine than you meant.

And on top of all that, he had the gall to smile. A slowly growing broader and, in your humble opinion, shit-eating grin that showed all his teeth and just a hint of pink gums, the force crinkling at the corners of his sleepy eyes.

"Just get in bed, woman," he laughed, lifting the blanket and looking at you expectantly.

You fought with yourself and the promise of sleep easily won over your pride. With a sigh, you climbed into the welcoming softness of your sheets, made ever more welcoming when barely warm arms are sliding around you, pulling you onto a slightly warmer chest. You breathed in, that same masculine, vanilla musk surrounding you, carrying you towards your dreams until you drift away, the soft click of your lamp the last sound you remember.

That is, until your alarm sounds, some indie song pumping from your phone and breaking into your bubble of rest.

And curled around your frame, knees pressing into your thigh, face buried in your hair was your late night intruder, stirring just a little as your hands searched around for your phone. You pulled it from the nightstand and silenced it, voicing an irritated groan. Time sure had some audacity to move so quickly.

"Not even one of my group’s songs? You're hurting my feelings," Yoongi said in a voice heavy with sleep somewhere near your ear.

You untangled your limbs from his, planting your feet on the floor, and he grunted in disapproval. "This is an unholy hour to have to be somewhere, love. Get back in this bed," he ordered.

"We can't all be superstars that sleep til twelve and stay up til four, sadly," you said groggily, trying your hardest to shake off the sleepiness. You could tell it was going to be a rough day featuring an unhealthy amount of coffee.

"You could be one if you'd stop being stubborn and just make a demo tape," he grumbled, his hand grazing your arm, fingers gently tugging to pull you back down into him. "Then we can be superstars and stay up til 4 and sleep til 12 together."

It sounded like a nice dream. But you were pretty sure your professional singing ship had sailed long ago. You leaned down to kiss his forehead when your sleep-affected brain slowly caught up to the rest of his words.

"Did you just call me love?"

His fingers paused for a moment before letting you go and falling back to the mattress.

"Go to work, woman," he grumbled, burying his face in your pillow, leaving you cackling before dragging yourself off to wash up, bringing your phone along to browse while the water warmed up.

The warm water of your shower did little to help your tiredness, but you turned it on strong, hoping it could work out the tension in your shoulders. Your thoughts drifted to the source of your lack of rest and tight muscles, one Min Yoongi who was currently lying around in your bed as if he lived here. As if you were...were you dating? Your hand went to your ear again.

Min Yoongi, famous idol rapper, and most recently, your lover. Truthfully, the attraction had been there for weeks. Every time he sat a little too close to you or thoughtlessly brushed the hair out of your face, every time he offered to hold your guitar or wrapped his scarf around your neck since you always forgot to bring your own, you could feel your heart do a flip. And last week seemed to confirm that he felt the same about you.

You ran your hands over your wet hair. It had been mind-blowing. Though some part of you expected him to be selfish, he had been the most giving lover you'd ever had, regarding your body with an almost reverence while somehow controlling your every move. It was unexpected and his behavior had fueled your nights after he'd gone out of town. Although, if your memories were the fuel, his constant and often sinful texts after had been the fire.

Your hand slipped gingerly between your thighs at the memory, making you take in a breath at the contact of your fingers on your sensitive folds. You couldn't help yourself as you remembered the details of that night.

The methodic way he slid off his rings in anticipation of slipping his fingers into you. The purr of his voice as he said "Yes" over and over in that deep tone when you had him in your mouth. The way his hands dug into the flesh of your ass when he pulled you closer. The way his muscles flexed as you raked your nails across the expanse of his back. And his lips...

"Thinking about anyone in particular?" Yoongi's voice filtered through the steam and you quickly pulled your hand from between your thighs. You looked up to find his head peeked just past the end of the shower curtain, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"You don’t have to stop," he chuckled and you felt mortified that you had been caught, unconsciously shielding your body with your hands. Had you been moaning? Did you say his name?

"W-why are you...you even in here?" you tripped through the question, your heart threatening to make a quick exit from your chest. "I'm clearly showering." You continued to cover your nudity, though it did occur to you that he had already seen your body and explored every inch thoroughly.

"Oh?" he licked his lips and made no attempt to hide his prying eyes as they slid down your barely covered body. You shuddered. He had some way of looking at you almost like he wanted to eat you and savor every bite. "It looked like you were clearly touching yourself. It sounded like it to."

Shit. How long had you been going? You reached out and tugged the curtain over his face in a last-ditch attempt to deter his attention.

"Whoa, whoa," he protested, and stepped into the shower towards you. He was still wearing only his boxer-briefs, and the running water of the shower had them soaked immediately, but he didn't seem to notice and neither did you. All you could focus on was the massive erection he was containing inside of them.

Yoongi stood in front of you, pinning your back to the cool tiles of the shower wall without even touching you. He stared into your eyes with such intensity that you thought you might cry out, until finally his hand made its way to your cheek and you let out a relieved breath instead.

"You don't need to be shy with me. Your body is..." his opposite hand slid across the wet skin of your side down to your hip at an agonizingly slow pace. The hunger in his eyes was enough to bring back the buzzing between your thighs.

"...so beautiful. You're so beautiful, Y/N..."

His gaze was intoxicating and your anxiety dissipated into air as his lips pressed into yours, the wet heat of his mouth making you dizzy. You could feel his stiff manhood now butting against your thighs through the wet cloth.

"Mmn," you couldn’t help letting the sound escape you. Yoongi's kisses made your head reel from the sheer fervency, nothing like any lover you'd had before.

"Don't hide yourself from me, love," he breathed, both hands brushing yours aside and squeezing your wet hips as he pressed impossibly closer, landing another deep, satisfying kiss onto your lips.

Your eyes closed as his tongue sought entrance and you parted your lips without a thought. His tongue traced yours in agonizing, slow circles and you could feel your head getting light. Mercifully, he pulled away, instead kissing down the skin of your chin and below.

"I've dreamt of being with you again since I left," he lilted into your neck, the sincere desire surrounding each word somehow landing somewhere between your thighs.

"Me too," you managed to whisper, and you could feel his lips smiling on your skin. Yoongi slid a hand up into your hair, tugging it with just enough grip to send tingles through your body, then pressed a bite into the flesh of your neck, to which you responded with a surprised whimper.

"I've dreamt of your taste most of all," he said in a darker voice and his free hand slid down your backside and further, brushing against the wet skin of your thigh, his fingers tracing nonsense lines there. You swore it was against your will, but your hips betrayed you as they pressed forward into him, desperate at his words and for the friction his hardness promised.

Your mind was mush, all thoughts of work and responsibilities quickly evaporating. How did he do this so easily? One long, drawn-out kiss and you suddenly found it difficult to recall your name.

"Yoongi..." you pleaded, in one last attempt to bring this morning back to normal. You had work. You had to go.

But then his lips were back on yours, his hand tugging back your hair further still, lips parting yours as his tongue continued its work on your own. The air, now heavy with steam, was making it harder to breathe and his tongue was giving you no reprieve. Your hands went to his sides just as he pulled away. He stared at you with heavy lids, his dark eyes no longer tired, but brimming with lust.

"Let me taste you," said Min Yoongi, idol rapper, and most recently, your lover.

You choked on any kind of response, but you could see his eyes on you, waiting for your answer. Those dark orbs ordering you and begging for permission all at once. You gave a nod and he kissed your lips one more time, leaving a soft bite on your lower lip before he began his descent. This was his way, you had learned. Giving and taking at the same time. Controlling and worshiping you at the same time. It was as inflaming as it was irresistible. You reached up and pushed the head of your shower away from your bodies, though you felt wet enough in your nethers that he might still be in danger of drowning anyway.

Yoongi kissed down your body, taking his time while passing by your breasts, pulling gasps from you as he flicked a hot tongue across your nipples. His hands found a new home on your rear; gentle squeezes letting you know he was enjoying your soft coos at his efforts.

He lowered himself to his knees and you could feel yourself weakening as you watched him. His stare fell between your legs, his hands moving to your inner thighs, spreading them a little before tenderly kneading the flesh there. And his eyes. Those concentrated, dark eyes, the way he looked at you like you were a work of art or a gourmet feast, his breakfast, lunch, and dinner all in one.

Yoongi leaned forward and you closed your eyes, leaning your head back against the shower wall as his lips connected with your sex. He started slow, kissing and licking steady stripes against your skin, only grazing your sensitive nub on occasion, spurring a gasp from you each time.

"Just like I dreamt," he panted, his breath brushing your privates and you cried out as he closed his lips around your clit, focused suckles on the delicate bud sending a raging fire through your body. You sunk your fingers into his damp hair, steadying your now shaky legs.

"Ah, fuck," you moaned as he slipped a finger easily inside of you, then another. Your hands tugged at his hair and it seemed to urge him on. His tongue flattened, painting slow, swerving circles up and down your clit and you swore you lost the ability to breathe. You cried out his name and his free hand responded, gripping the flesh of your ass and pulling you closer to his indulging mouth.

In what felt like an instant your body was ready, brimming under with warmth ready to spill over. As his fingers found their goal, grazing at the perfect speed over the perfect spot in your depths, you hunched forward, not entirely cognizant of what cries you were making.

"Yoongi, I'm..." you panted, not sure if your words would find release before your body did. "I'm....I’ll cum, baby..." the only coherent words you could string together. The heat was building at a rapid pace, his tongue racing you further and further to orgasm. He wanted this, you realized, to pull you apart immediately and he was certainly going to get it. His tongue didn't slow at your words, bringing your body closer and closer to the edge.

Expletives you didn't even know you knew fell from your lips as the knot his kisses had built unraveled. And Yoongi rode with you through it all, tongue impossibly writhing with your body through your high, fingers still rippling inside you, only mercifully slowing as you came down, your now weak fingers pressing against his head. He finally pulled away as you whimpered from the over-sensitivity, sliding his fingers out of you and into his own mouth, licking them as if he still hadn't had enough.

Yoongi stood then, wiping his forearm across his mouth and, in a show of practicality, bent to turn off the running water. He kept a hand on your hip thankfully, because you were pretty sure you would’ve fallen to your knees without the support.

"Come here, love. I'm not done with you yet," he said in a mischievous voice. Your breathing still hadn't slowed, the waves of your orgasm still lapping at your senses, when he stepped out of the shower and took your hand, helping you out after him. He tugged you to his body, your wet back against his chest, and resumed his kisses on your neck without skipping a beat.

"I can't let you leave without having you, all of you," he said, pressing a soft bite onto the shell of your ear. "I should’ve taken you last night," he lamented.

As your head had slowly cleared, impeded by his continued attacks, you remembered your worries, your responsibilities. Every ounce of sense you had warned you to resist, you didn't have time, you needed to get to work. But those senses felt overpowered at the sparks his lips were sending down your back.

"I can't, Yoongi, I..." You shuddered as his lips trailed past your ear, and he pressed another bite into your neck. You fully expected your neck to be imprinted with his teeth marks by now.

"You can," he whispered, his hands slipping down and squeezing the still slick skin of your thighs. Your head was spinning, intoxicated from his tongue's efforts, and you wanted more with each passing second, all sense of responsibility harder to grasp with each fevered squeeze of his hands between your thighs.

"Please let me have you again, kitten," he hummed into your skin and you moaned out at both the prospect and the name. Of course, his plea was wrapped in a command and how could you possibly say no?

"Yoongi, please," you begged, your last ditch effort at being responsible. But you didn't really care anymore. The moment you had fallen into his sensuous kisses, rich and loving, you knew you weren't going anywhere.

As his hands slid up to your waist, you could feel his stiffness pressing against your backside. "I want you, kitten. I want to bend you over right here and take your body for myself," he purred and you shivered. You couldn’t understand how your body was impossibly responding to him so soon after your orgasm. One of his hands slid up into your wet hair, clutching a fistful and giving it a tight tug towards him.

"Can I have you, kitten? Can I bend you over this sink and watch your ass slap against me? Would you like that?"

"Yes," you cried before he had even finished. Nothing had ever sounded so good, no one had ever asked a question so well.

"Yes what?" he teased. Again. Giving and taking. It drove you wilder than you would ever admit.

"Please," you whined. You wanted him so badly, ready for more than just his fingers to fill you. "Please bend me over and fuck me. I want to feel your dick filling me up, please."

The softest of whimpers left your lips and his grip on your hair pulled tighter, fingers weaved through the strands with just enough pressure that the sensation only heightened your need. In the mirror you could see him, watching your reactions to his movements, licking his lips at the view of your body, and the notion that he wanted you just as desperately as you wanted him left you trembling with need.

And then he was letting go, a soft touch pressing you forward, nipples tingling as your breasts meet the cool surface of the counter. You could see him in the mirror, studying your behind. No, not studying. Admiring.

His hands tugged off his underwear with a wet sound and you felt his hardness then, pressing against your sex. His hands were light on your hips and you sucked in a breath in agonizing anticipation as you felt him finally enter you. And then he stopped. You wriggled in agony, wanting nothing more than to feel the satisfying plunge of him fully inside you, but it seemed he was not quite done toying with you, entering you partially just enough to make you whine out before pulling out, seeming enamored by the sight of your slick on his manhood.

"I could do this all day," he chuckled, slipping back into you and looking amused when you tried to press back.

"Please don't," you whined, your body already begging for another chance at release. “I want you now, baby.”

"Mm," he considered, slipping in a little deeper. "You did ask me to fill you up..." And without warning he obliged, pressing inside you to the base and sending your mind into orbit. His strokes are long and steady and your hands fumbled at the counter, gripping for the edges as he took his time with your depths.

"God damn, love, your pussy feels so tight," he grunted and his strokes sped up after that. In the mirror you watched as his face turned from teasing adoration to darkened need, his own release clearly not far away. His hands gripped your hips tighter and you slipped your own fingers down to your folds, coddling your slick button towards your quick-approaching orgasm. Eyes no longer focused on the mirror, you closed them as you felt your body reaching its peak.

Until your lips cried out at the loss of him as Yoongi abruptly pulled out of you, leaving your walls clenching at the nothing. “Why?” you started to cry, but he pulled you back by your shoulders, spinning you around quickly and smashing his lips into yours, his kisses fierce and fast.

"I want to see you cum," was all he breathed as he lifted you onto the counter, desperately spreading your legs and slipping his member back into you with ease. You gasped as he found your g-spot immediately, racing you down the same path and you lifted your hips with each thrust to meet him there.

And as though it was his true goal, his lips were back on yours, his hips slowing as he indulged in you again. The intimacy of his kisses kept you on edge, your fingers back in his hair even as your hips begged for movement. But the slow strokes continued, his total focus now on your mouth, his tongue prodding yours, massaging the surface in delicate strokes, his breath gasped between each time he left your lips for half a second only to take them up again. It was like a drug every time he pressed those now swollen pillows against your own, and his ceaseless want to have his mouth against your own only deepened your new appreciation for the act.

Yoongi pulled his lips away and your heart tripped and fell over itself at his expression. He looked almost embarrassed. "Shit...I can't resist your lips," he grunted, staring with longing at your mouth before refocusing his efforts on pounding into you. He placed a hand between you, taking up the task of circling your clit and all thoughts of how badly you wanted him to keep kissing you disappeared. You leaned into him, panting and moaning and returning to your steady teetering on edge. Your fingers found their way to his back, nails digging into the flesh unconsciously as you struggled to form any thoughts other than being completely enveloped in everything that was him.

"Yes, love,” he hissed in response. “Mark me, fuck," his hips stuttering as he closed in on his own release. You obliged as you would whether he'd asked or not, renewing the lines of ownership you'd left in him last time, spurred by his pleasure in what you considered your bad habit. His soft grunts gave away his needs and he nudged your head up, mouth back on yours, tongue claiming your own as his hips started to stutter. Your nails began anew as you drowned in his affection, not able to process how something as simple as kissing could be this intense, this overwhelmingly sexual.

Double time, triple efforts on your clit from him and that was enough. You moaned out into his open mouth, but he didn’t break his kiss, eyes still watching yours as they closed and you shivered through your orgasm, his tight groaning as you clenched down onto his hardness, his lips still ravaging yours as he found his own way. You felt a moan, deep and guttural from him into your mouth between now long thrusts, and warm seed spilling inside you until his hips slowed then stopped.

In the aftermath, you found yourself a wet, sticky mess, the sweat and water now mixed with the juices between you. Yoongi pulled out of you, still panting from his efforts. And like a cherry on a sundae, his lips meet yours again, tender now, no longer tinged with want but giving you praise and thanks and, dare you wonder, love without need of words.

"Are you ok?" he asked, hands sliding around your hips to pull you safely from the counter, and your heart did that annoying little flip again. You nodded because words refused to come at this point, your body beyond exhaustion. Yoongi glanced around your bathroom before spotting a hand towel. And as a testament to exactly how good he was to you, he cleaned you up, dampening the towel under the faucet before wiping the sticky residue of your lovemaking from your body, then his own.

"Thank you," you had the sense to croak out, but he only laughed.

"Quiet, woman." Another towel found its way to your hair, squeezing the excess water before quickly running over your skin.

"Come here," he said as he lifted you up into his arms. As you leaned your face against his and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, he carried you to an undisclosed location that felt strikingly similar to your bed. And then he was crawling in next to you, pulling you into his arms, where you melted in like you were never meant to be anywhere else. And with your body spent, you didn't last a minute before daylight turned into dreams.

You woke with a gasp, panic clutching your chest. What time was it? How could you be so careless and so wrapped up in...

Your eyes fell down to the body laying next to you, deep in sleep, his cheeks barely pink. God, so easily. You could get wrapped up in him so easily.

You heard your phone chime and looked towards the bathroom door. Yoongi barely stirred as you quietly slipped from the bed and into the bathroom to retrieve it. And though you were expecting it, you blanched when you realized it was already after ten. Naturally, your boss, one very scary when angry Park Jimin, was texting you, possibly to tell you to stay home permanently.

**_Park_ ** _ : Where the hell are you, Y/N? I needed the Choi file on my desk last night! _

**_Park_ ** _ : You are so fired unless you show up in the shortest skirt you own and drop about a dozen pens. _

**_Park_ ** _ : Y/N???? Are you ok?? Do you need help??? _

That explained the missed calls. You swapped to another line of messages from your best friend and co-worker.

**_That Bitch Eunji_ ** _ : Y/N, are you ok, girl? Park is freaking out, he thinks someone murdered you!! _

Just as you clicked to type a response, another message from Eunji popped up.

**_That Bitch Eunji_ ** _ : Park's about to drive to your place! I'm coming too. Not for you, I just want to ride in the Ferrari. _

That bitch. You hurriedly created a group text with the both of them before they came tearing down your street.

**_Y/N_ ** _ : Sorry to make you both worry, I'm fine, just a little under the weather. I took too much medicine so I slept through my alarm. I'll take the day off to get better. And the Choi file is in your inbox, Mr. Park. _

**_Park_ ** _ : Take care of yourself, princess. If you need someone to come run you a bath, or give you a massage, and put you to bed, call me. _

**_That Bitch Eunji_ ** _ : Mr. Park!!! _

You giggled at your phone, grateful that you still seemed to have a job. From the doorway of the bathroom you peered out at your bed, where Yoongi was still quietly sleeping, still curled around the spot where you'd been.

Your head leaned against the door frame as you thought about how you had ended up here. This was the stuff of daydreams and dramas, where you could find your lover's face on the television quite easily.

You slid back into bed and he finally stirred, barely opening his eyes before wordlessly tugging you onto his chest and closing his eyes again.

You curled your body against him again and fell back to sleep soundly as you counted your treasure over and over again in your head; the number of times he had called you love.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally supposed to be chaptered, but honestly the plot got so thick and muddled that over time I’ve lost interest. I may return to it in the future and explore the relationship between Y/N and Jimin, but for now, it will stay PWP.


End file.
